La hija de Sakura y Shaoran la nueva magic girl
by Amy yami
Summary: Disfruten la lectura :D


Aclaro algunas cosas, cuando realice este fanfic fue después de la terminación del anime, me guie con eso, ya que no había leído el manga, cambie algunas cosas como lo de Eriol y la profra. Mizuki que en esta historia están juntos Eriol y Tomoyo (que me hubiera encantado que se quedaran juntos). Sin más espero que les guste.

Nadeshko Li Kinomoto, la hija de Sakura Kinomoto y Li shaoran, han pasado 24 años desde que Sakura se convirtió en la dueña de las cartas clow, esta es la historia de Nadeshko su hija que ahora tiene 14 años, viven en Hong kong, pero al regresar a Japón se desenvuelve otra historia donde la dulce Nadeshko encontrara amistad, amor y claro ahora le toca defender el planeta, como la sucesora de sus padres, si creen que otra vez estará implicado las cartas se equivocan es magia nueva.

CAPITULO I: NADESHKO

Mi nombre es Nadeshko Li Kinomoto, mi madre se llama Sakura kinomoto que es una cocinera profesional está casada con mi padre Li Shaoran él es maestro en la universidad de Hong kong enseña Japonés y su escritura, han estado casados por 14 años, la misma edad que tengo, vivimos en Hong Kong, a veces a mamá no la veo, por su trabajo, es muy dulce y muy hogareña siempre que está aquí, le cuento todo, mi padre es algo callado pero sé que puedo contar con él, a los dos los quiero mucho, pero tengo un problema el cual es que no tengo amigos, es un problema para mí, la mayoría de los que se me acercan es para conocer a mamá, y realmente no tengo ningún amigo, es triste para mí.

Cuando ella decidió dejar su carrera y empezar a estar más tiempo con nosotros, decidieron que regresaríamos a Japón, yo no había ido desde que tenía 5 años, pero solo fuimos a visitar a mi abuelo Fujitaka (el papá de mi mama) y por su puesto conocí a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, que cuando me vio me coloco un vestido muy bonito ,dijo que me parecía mucho a mi abuela(la mamá de mi mamá), Nadeshko igual se llamaba como yo, mi madre me dijo que me coloco ese nombre a honor a mi abuela, tenemos fotos de ella, todas las mañanas le dejamos flores, la amiga de mi mamá está casada con Eriolt Hiraguizawa, el cual tienen un hijo que se llama Andrew, es muy parecido a Tomoyo, sus ojos son de color azul y su cabello es de color azul como el de su padre, lo más divertido de todo es que su manera de ser es parecida a la de los dos un tanto callado como Eriolt pero cuando ve algo tecnológico se vuelve ansioso de tocarlo, es muy bueno con la cámara a pesar de tener mi misma edad, a los 5 años se puso hablar del programa que subió a la red y su cortometraje que quería hacer, es muy lindo, él fue el primero al cual considere mi amigo, solo nos mensajeamos por el celular o nos hablamos por el chat, es mi único amigo, en Japón, por eso estaba contenta porque lo volvería a ver, a él y a mi abuelito, junto con mis tíos adorados Touya y Yukito, mi tío Touya está trabajando como gerente comercial en una gran empresa, mientras Yukito es dueño de un restaurant(come mucho y lo mejor no engorda).

En la noche estaba conectado Andrew y le di la gran noticia:

andrew: hola nad¡

nadesh: hola andy¡

andrew: que tal el clima por allá? :)

nadesh: no hemos hablado y me preguntas por el clima? :$

andrew: no te enojes, es solo que quería saber si es verdad que está haciendo sol, anda una sonrisita sii = )

nadesh: jaja, no me enojare, por qué crees?, nos vamos a vivir a Japón¡ =)

andrew: en serio?, no me digas mentiras nad

nadesh: te lo juro, mamá dejo su trabajo y quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros

andrew: y que es lo que dice tu abuela Lieran?

Nadesh: pues no se en esta semana empacaremos, y mañana veré a mi abuela y mis tías, no creo que nos digan nada..

andrew: que bueno que por fin vendrás¡

nadesh: si, es realmente bueno¡

andrew: espero que te inscriban a la misma escuela a donde voy

nadehs: aun no lo sé, pero yo te aviso, ya viste la hora¡

andrew: que tiene de malo, es temprano..

nadesh: para ti, pero para mí, es muy tarde, ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos

andrew: ok, ya duérmete, por que pronto te veré te dejo descansar jaja

nadesh: jaja, ok hasta la proxima semana..:)

andrew: bye :)

luego me desconecte..

A la mañana siguiente, aun acomodábamos las cosas en una caja, papá me hablo:

-nad, ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?-

-si,¿ por qué?-

-recuerda que vamos a visitar a tus tías y a tu abuela-

-si, ya bajo- ups¡ casi olvidaba la visita-

Baje las escaleras, ya estaban colocándose los zapatos, me puse mi suéter, y me acomodé mis zapatos, salimos a casa de mi abuela, ella era realmente es muy bonita a pesar de su edad, y demuestra una gran autoridad, pero conmigo siempre fue muy cariñosa, y ni que hablar de las hermanas de papá,Fuutei, shiefa, Fanren Y Feimei, les encantaba tenerme ahí con ellas, lo que sucede es que se casaron y solo tuvieron hijos varones todas, como la única niña, me llenaban de regalos, vestidos, en fin me consentían mucho.

Llegamos a la casa, mis tías se encontraban ahí, y mis primos, pues todos eran mayores de edad, y para sorpresa de nosotros mi tía Meiling, estaba en la casa, es una de mis tías favoritas siempre enérgica, llena de alegría y claro siempre muy alegre, aquí en Hong kong era la mejor amiga de mamá, siempre que me quedaba con ella, me decía, que le encantaría que yo fuera su yerna, la quería mucho, pero eso de casarme con su hijo, no estaba en mis planes, en especial, cuando no he visto a Satoshi desde que tenía 6 años, nos conocimos muy poco, su cabello castaño y sus ojos claros, parecido a papá, pero su cabello rizado hace la diferencia, siempre me platicaba de él, que le gustaba y le disgustaba, que era el chico correcto, es más una vez me dijo que estábamos comprometidos, papá me platico que ella y el alguna vez lo estuvieron y que de cierta manera ella me ve a mí como su hija, y que por eso me decía que estaba comprometida, pero la verdad era que yo tenía que aceptar.

A Satoshi, no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso era porque estaba en una escuela privada, en Inglaterra, no le permitían llamadas a menos que fuera a su familia o de urgencia, y tampoco tenía correo, no había manera que lo conociera, mi tía me saco de mis pensamientos-

-oh, mi querida Nad¡, ya tenía mucho que no te veía, ven y dale un abrazo a tu suegra- yo reí y la abrace, como siempre papá hablo-

-nada que tu suegra, Meiling, aún es una niña, no la comprometas ¡-como siempre sonó celoso, y abrazo a mi tía-

-Meiling, que alegría que estés aquí, ¿cuando llegaste?-

-tan pronto como me entere que se marchan-se abrazaron y después nos encaminamos hacia la sala-

-que rápido llegan los mensajes-mamá se rio y miro a papá, eso me hizo preguntarme el por qué nos marchábamos de ahí, no me malinterpreten me agrada ese lugar y para mi vida es lo mejor marcharnos e ir a donde no conozcan la fama de mamá y así podre hacer amigos y estar con Andrew, pero aun no entendiendo la situación de irnos rápido, si hubieran querido mudarse lo hubiéramos hecho con más tiempo, y en la temporada de vacaciones, y no a inicios..-

-entonces, se marchan?-pregunto mi abuela que se encontraba dentro de la sala y sentada-

-si Lee Leiran- dijo papà-

-dime mamá-

-como se dará cuenta señora Lee, tenemos que marcharnos-

-lo entiendo, pero...es necesario que vaya ¿Nadeshko?- yo me encontraba en la habitación y me miro mi abuela, mamá me vio-

-hija saluda a tu abuela y después ve a ver a tu tía Fanren me pareció verla en la cocina ve a ayudarla-

-hola abuela, bueno me retiro, con permiso-salí de la habitación, no entendí, nada, me dirigí a la cocina ahí estaba mi tía Fanren me vio y me abrazo-

-oh¡. Pequeña saku-shan- así me decían todas mis tías, que significaba el conjunto de las 4 letras de mis padres-

-gracias tía Ren- así le decía, cuando tenía 3 y no podía ni decir bien sus nombres, a ella le decía Ren a Fuutie-uti, a Shiefa-shi y Feimi-imi, y así se me quedo decirles, a ellas no les molesta que les diga así-

-te mandaron para acá verdad?-tenía cara de enojada, no me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas y menos que me sacaran de una conversación a la cual yo estaba implícita-

-sí, me mandaron a ayudarte-

-saku-shan, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es mamá, además, estoy preparando tu comida favorita, me ayudas-eso me hizo sonreír-

-está bien, tía Ren ¿sabe que nos vamos a ir a Japón?-

-si lo sé, por eso es que vinieron a despedirse-

-y de casualidad sabe ¿por qué nos vamos?- se le noto el cambio de emoción de uno feliz y algo de nostalgia a tristeza profunda y confusión-

-pues tu mamá Sakura dijo que por que quería pasar tiempo con ustedes y estar lejos de la fama, y que quería volver a su hogar-eso fue lo que ya sabía, pero su comportamiento y la manera en como lo dijo no me convenció, sabía que algo había atrás de esto, pero que era..Tenía que averiguarlo.

Termine de ayudar a mi tía, y le dije que iría a ver mi árbol de cerezos que plante hace unos meses, ella me dijo que fuera rápido, pero lo que no sabía era que no iría a ver el árbol, si no que espiaría lo que estaban hablando mis padres con mi abuela, conocía ese lugar y sabía perfectamente donde esconderme para escuchar la conversación, me metí a un agujero que estaba ahí y que sabía perfectamente que si me metía llegaría cerca de la ventila, escucharía y vería perfectamente, después de llagar al lugar indicado, la sala los vi, papá estaba sentado igual que mamá en frente de la abuela:

-entiende mamá, no podemos dejarla, sabes que la amamos, y aunque estuviera en peligro, ella estará a salvo con nosotros-

-señora Lee no se preocupe, nosotros la cuidaremos, no se preocupe-

-como no debo preocuparme, ustedes estarán en peligro y mi nieta también, ella no ha sido entrenada como lo fuiste tú Xian Lang-

-lo sé, pero recuerda que nosotros somos capaces de mantener esto bajo control, y además fuimos llamados, para proteger-

-pero Nadeshko aún es muy pequeña- mamá le sonrió de una manera dulce y linda así como cuando me caí o salí con mala nota ella tenía esa sonrisa-

-señora Lee, Nadeshko es más grande de lo que Shaoran y yo fuimos, le aseguro que ella tomara las cosas apropiadamente, no se preocupe más mejor disfrutemos estos momentos para convivir- yo entendía perfectamente por qué mi padre se enamoró de ella, porque siempre sabía que decir y dar a liento aun cuan terrible era la situación y con un sonrisa iluminaba todo-

-está bien tienen mi consentimiento, pero manténgame en contacto-

-lo haremos- dijo mi padre-

-bueno vamos a comer-como siempre mi tía Meiling quitaba el silencio incomodo-

Me salí rápido de la ventila, me quite el polvo y corrí hacia la cocina, mientras corría para allá, muchas dudas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, ¿quien había llamado a mis padres?,¿ porque mamá dijo que soy más grande que cuando ellos?, ¿de que peligro hablaban?,¿Cual entrenamiento?.

-!ya regresaste¡, que bueno, ayúdame a colocar la mesa-

-si tía Ren-

Acomodamos todo, luego los llame a comer, la tarde fue muy amena, luego al despedirnos, mi abuela me abrazo mucho yo le dije "no se preocupe estaré bien" y la abrace muy fuerte, luego a mi tía Ren "le manda saludos a mis demás tías", "lo haré"- mis demás tías fueron a pasear, me despedí de mi tía Meiling, "cuídate", "nos vemos", nos abrazamos luego mis padres hicieron lo mismo, "saku-shan" volteé era mi tía Ren, ten pequeña para que no te olvides de nosotros, era un pequeño dije de una luna y un sol juntos haciendo un eclipse, "gracias tía Ren", luego fuimos a la casa, mis padres no me dirían lo que sucedió tenía que saber más...


End file.
